


Яблоко от яблоньки

by Finkay, LoBeliever



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Secrets, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBeliever/pseuds/LoBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мелодрамма с элементами самоиронии, в которой все друг другу немного безразличны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Яблоко от яблоньки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Lady_Terry  
> Написано на "Star Trek Reverse - 2012" (http://archive-st.diary.ru/), по заявке Marius-san на арт "Дела семейные"

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

_

Отцы взрослеют вместе с детьми.  
(с) К. Мелихан

_

\- Это было как наваждение. Ну что ты смеешься? Правда! Я слишком далек от всей этой романтической чуши вроде «удара молнии» или «проскочившей искры», но здесь было нечто иное.  
Голос доносится снизу, и Джоанне приходится слушать внимательно, чтобы не упустить что-то действительно важное. Может быть, они по-юношески идеалистичны, но у них нет секретов друг от друга. Обычно это не приносит ничего, кроме лишних расстройств и уколов ревности, как, например, сейчас. Однако они упорно продолжают откровенничать друг с другом.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Это было иное. Мне даже не пришлось ловить его взгляд. Раз и в яблочко. «Хочу» - вот и все, что я тогда подумал.  
\- Да прекрати ты! У него есть девушка, а он засматривается на мужиков! – Джоанна укоризненно качает головой, но что в этом толку, если собеседник все равно не видит.  
\- Ты знаешь, я не делаю исключений между полами, - парень протягивает ей коробку, бережно приподнимая ее над собой, и смеется. Джо смотрит на него сверху лестницы, всем своим видом показывая, как сильно кому-то сейчас будет больно, если она опустит свою ношу вниз.  
\- Акцент был на не мой пол, а мое существование в твоей жизни, - зачем-то разъясняет она, хотя это и так должно быть понятно. В Академию кретинов не берут и дипломы им не выдают.  
\- Но я же здесь, с тобой. А мог бы…  
\- Ну не сволочь ли?  
Он снова смеется, уворачиваясь от ее замаха. Лестница несдержанно скрипит, и Джоанна испуганно хватается за пустые полки стеллажа, поднимая облако пыли.  
\- Апчхи!  
\- Будь здорова! – заботливо отзываются из-под ненадежного насеста. – Не бойся, я ее держу. Ты простыла?  
\- Хроническая аллергия, - отмахивается Джоанна, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. – Неизлечимая… подай, пожалуйста, зеленую коробку.  
До этого невидимый собеседник выныривает справа с двумя почти одинаковыми футлярами. На нем студенческая униформа, настолько привычная, что Джо, кажется, и не помнит его в какой-то иной одежде. Большой мешковатый фартук и кепка с люминесцирующей надписью «АВА» вряд ли считаются.  
\- Большую или поменьше? – интересуется парень, жестом заправского торговца приподнимая то один, то другой короб. Оба идентично зеленые.  
\- Давай левый. Он мне улыбнулся.  
Девушка ловко приспосабливает его на полке, фиксируя скобами, и спускается на пару ступеней ниже.  
\- А теперь красную коробку, Паша. Ту, что поменьше…нет, еще меньше. Апчхи!  
\- Будь здорова.  
\- Куда я денусь? – отшучивается она. - Папа говорит, что от аллергии уже никто не умирает.  
\- А если аллерген - воздух?  
\- Индивидуальная маска. И никаких французских поцелуев.  
\- Слишком жестоко. Кровь?  
\- Ты встречал хоть один случай аллергии на кровь?  
\- Читал про аллергию на воду. В 21 веке, до изобретения ионной дезинфекции, это было проблемой для определенной категории людей. Но если я и не видел упоминания о прецедентах аллергии на кровь, это еще не значит, что их не было. Я же не на медика учусь.  
\- А вот мой папа врач, Паша, и он …  
Снизу раздается смешок.  
\- Конечно, он врач. Лучший. Очень опытный, многопрофильный специалист. Джо, я кажется, уже все про твоего отца знаю.  
\- Черт, я так много о нем говорю? – смущается девушка, отставляя старые пустые ящики вбок и присаживаясь на лестницу.  
\- Ну, он важный для тебя человек – я понимаю, - Павел помогает ей снять перчатки, осторожно убирая их в специальный контейнер. – Знаешь, я даже был бы не прочь с ним познакомиться.  
\- Тогда зачем откладывать в долгий ящик? Меня уже тошнит от них, этих ящиков и коробок. Так вот, завтра ты придешь ко мне. Будем считать это знакомством с родителями, – Джоанна протягивает ему руки, чтобы он привычным жестом спустил ее на пол. 

Лестницу они складывают вместе, хотя с этим она бы справилась и сама. Но как-то правильнее делать это в четыре руки, как всегда.  
Джоанна привыкла к присутствию Павла в своей жизни, словно иначе никогда и не было. Даже работа с этим архивом кажется ей не такой скучной, когда он рядом. Человек, с которым тепло и солнечно. «Мое личное солнце – Павел Чехов», - думает Джоанна и улыбается.

\- Ты снова надо мной смеешься? Мне, может быть, не удобно навязываться.  
\- Над тобой? Нет. Но ты боишься, однозначно.  
\- Я? Ни разу, - протестует он.  
Бояться и правда нечего, хотя о докторе Маккое ходят порой недобрые слухи.  
\- Думаю, отец будет рад познакомиться с моим парнем, - подмигивает Джоанна, обнимая его за шею и ловя взгляд. – Я так устала. Я без сил. Понеси меня, мой герой. Ну, понеси меня…  
Чехов терпеливо держит ее, пока Джо увлеченно болтает ногами в воздухе, изображая не то мучимое ураганом дерево, не то падшего от выстрела охотника лебедя.  
\- Джо…  
\- Ладно, ладно. Сама так сама. Кстати, спасибо, что помогаешь мне с этими био-архивами. Уверена, у тебя есть более интересные занятия.  
\- Чем ты? – наигранно удивляется Чехов, за что моментально получает локтем в бок. – Боюсь, без меня ты убьешься на этой лестнице.  
\- Не дождешься!  
Она легко целует привычные теплые губы. И дальше они обходятся без шуток.

  
[](http://hostingkartinok.com)

\- Знакомься, это Павел, - Джоанна вытирает руки о полотенце и поворачивается к вошедшему на кухню Маккою. - А это мой папа – Леонард.  
Доктор недоверчиво смотрит на вскочившего со стула мальчишку, которому на вид от силы пятнадцать. Выгоревшие на солнце рыжеватые кудрявые волосы и немного болезненно светлая кожа, которая, кажется, не видела солнца, делают его совсем ребенком. Впрочем, может быть, Джоанна действительно его старше.  
«Распродажа в детском саду?» - думает Маккой, но все же протягивает руку.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - искренне заверяет его Павел, чей голос начинает чуть-чуть подрагивать, когда пальцы касаются ладони доктора. Рукопожатие выходит скомканным и вялым, будто они оба скорее хотят его закончить.  
У мальчишки самый жуткий акцент, что Леонард когда-либо слышал. Но взрослый, словно медовый голос, делает из него совсем другого человека.  
«Женщины любят ушами», почему-то вспоминается Маккою, пока он обдумывает свое ответное приветствие, составляя рецензию и давай оценку увиденному. Он не отвечает лицемерным «взаимно», а сразу переходит к сути.  
\- Значит, вы хотите встречаться с моей дочерью? – уточняет доктор.  
\- Вообще-то мы уже встречаемся, - без тени стеснения замечает Павел.  
Маккой недоуменно смотрит на Джоанну, которая старательно прячет улыбку. Мда, а мальчик не так прост, как доктору показалось вначале. Но этот вызов, брошенный через кухню, Маккою определенно нравится.  
\- Пришли поставить меня перед фактом?  
\- Нет, познакомиться. Джоанна много о вас рассказывала. Думаю, у нас достаточно серьезные отношения с вашей дочерью, чтобы встретиться с ее родителями.  
Предложение построено так вычурно и так вежливо, что у Маккоя сводит челюсть. Не подкопаешься – хитро.  
\- И где ты его такого, говоришь, нашла? – обращается Леонард уже к Джоанне.  
\- В библиотеке. Помнишь, я ходила посмотреть на новый альбом с панорамами Альдебарана?

Закончив с посудой, девушка возвращается к столу с пухлым заварником и чашками.  
\- Пап, опять кофе? Паш, чай черный или зеленый?  
\- Черный, спасибо, - автоматически благодарит ее Чехов, помогая освободить место на столе. – Кофе вреден, доктор. А в мире есть много таких же вредных, но более приятных вещей.  
Маккой обреченно качает головой. Подумать только, мальчишка еще и вздумал его учить.  
Как пить дать, в тот день во всей библиотеке не было более неподходящей пары для его дочери, чем этот Павел. С другой стороны, он первый кто понравился Джоанне, с тех пор как она поняла, что с мультяшной уткой Дак-Макдиком у них не может быть будущего. В пять лет это было настоящей трагедией. 

Может быть, Павел и не самый плохой вариант. Он достаточно неглуп и терпелив, а последнее - едва ли не самое необходимое качество в отношениях с Джоанной. Если откинуть скептицизм, доктор и сам осознает, что после окончания Академии Звездного флота, так или иначе, ему предстоит покинуть Землю. На месяц, на год, на пять лет. Тогда как его в меру взрослая, но все еще – по его мнению - достаточно маленькая дочь останется одна.  
Джоанна слишком похожа на него – от матери ей достались только белокурые локоны, а все остальное – начиная со светлых глаз и родинки за правым ухом до упертости, граничащей с упрямством - определенно было отцовское. Наверное, в этом была причина, по которой они ладят, и вместе с тем, именно по этому Джо совершенно его не слушается, делая все наперекор. Но, несмотря на периодически возникающие разногласия, МакКой ей доверяет, оставляя право делать собственный выбор. Бабушка Джоанны говорила, что у каждого должно быть право ошибаться самостоятельно, и Леонард пока весьма успешно воплощает ее наставление в жизнь.  
Он доверяет своей дочери, но никак не миру, в который вынужден ее отпустить. Сама мысль о том, что какой-то юнец возомнит себя ее достойным, имеющим право решать как ей поступать, несомненно вызывает в нем отцовскую ревность и множество претензий к гипотетическому жениху. Разумом Леонард понимает, что когда займет свое место в группе медиков на одном из кораблей Федерации, крепкое мужское плечо его дочери не помешает.  
Но речь – еще раз – идет о крепком мужском плече, а не о кудрявом одуванчике с акцентом. Кажется, что Джоанна просто в очередной раз бунтует, выбирая совершенно неподходящую партию, если уж отец внезапно стал не против наличия у нее кавалера.

Пока девушка разливает свежезаваренный чай по сервизным кружкам, приберегаемым исключительно для гостей, МакКой пристально изучает Павла. Что удивительно, тот, вопреки ожиданиям, под его взглядом не зажимается и не старается провалиться под стул. Он каждый раз твердо, но вежливо, отвечает на не всегда дружелюбные комментарии Маккоя, не забывая изредка улыбаться его дочери.  
Джо ведет себя подозрительно тихо и немногословно. «Не к добру», - думает Маккой. 

\- Ну так, Павел, - взяв инициативу разговора в свои руки, обращается к жертве доктор. - Чем вы там в библиотеке занимались?

Само собой, ни о каком знакомстве за просмотром панорам и речи быть не могло. Даже во времена юности доктора никто уже не знакомился в библиотеке. Но да, именно это следовало сказать родителям, когда те спрашивают о том, где вы встретились, потому что объяснение «мы были в клубе, и я едва стояла на ногах, но он так благородно отвез меня к себе» не порадовало бы не одного отца, даже окажись это трижды правдой.  
Поэтому Маккой без врачебной дотошностью интересуется обстоятельства их первой встречи, а потом легко переключается на более абстрактные темы.  
\- Где вы учитесь, Павел?  
\- Я…  
\- Он на курс меня старше, папа, - прерывает допрос с пристрастием Джоанна. – Помогает мне с проектом.  
\- Космобиолог, значит.  
Ну что ж, это хороший вариант, если задуматься. Спокойная, стабильная, всегда востребованная работа. А главное, не требующая покорения глубокого космоса. Биологи сидят в лабораториях и неплохо справляются со своими задачами на земле.  
Джоанна продолжает рассказывать отцу про свой научный проект и его перспективы, а Паша только молчаливо кивает, видимо, опасаясь сказать что-то не то. Ко второй чашке чая они переходят на какие-то отвлеченные темы.  
Вечер незаметно близится к концу.

На прощанье Чехов целует Джоанну, сдержанно и совершенно невинно. Но Маккоя словно током бьет. «Это давление», - неумело врет себе Леонард, когда по пояснице и лопаткам разливается жар.- «Просто слишком много кофеина в сосудах».  
Для того, что он испытывает, есть другие слова, но он старается их не вспоминать.  
Чехов протягивает доктору открытую ладонь, сопровождая свой жест вежливым «приятно было познакомиться, доктор Маккой», и Леонард нерешительно замирает, словно в руке мальчишка держит змею или паука.  
\- И мне, - пересиливает себя доктор, сжимая его руку.  
Павел дергается и смотрит почти испуганно.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, их не озвученный диагноз взаимен.

[ ](http://hostingkartinok.com)

Второй раз на той же недели Леонард и Павел сталкиваются совершенно случайно. Это одна из тех случайных встреч, которые с нетерпением ждешь, а когда она происходит, делаешь вид, что это не ты сегодня утром думал «как было бы замечательно, столкнись мы в магазине или просто на улице». Но Маккой не успевает ни удивиться, не сделать вид, что не заметил Павла, потому что мальчишка окликает его первым.  
\- Здравствуйте, доктор.  
Это «доктор» чуть более жесткое, чем говорят в Сан-Франциско, как-то не здорово сказывается на всех его внутренних ощущениях. И виной этому пропущенный утром завтрак. Определенно, именно из-за чувства голода у Маккоя теперь так тянет где-то в районе желудка и подрагивают руки.  
Можно было бы найти еще несколько более логичных объяснений, будь Паша девушкой. Но тогда его отношения с Джоанной…  
Леонард одергивает себя, стоит идее только начать формироваться.  
У него просто чересчур собственническое отношение к дочери, и все проблемы именно оттуда. Возможно, стоит пойти на прием к психотерапевту, чтобы разобраться.  
Все что угодно, лишь бы не замечать очевидное.  
\- Доброе, - отвечает он. – В библиотеку?  
\- Сегодня я пас, - улыбается Чехов, уловив иронию доктора. – Просто гуляю перед ужином.  
\- Джоанна уехала загород.  
\- Я знаю, спасибо.  
Вежливые фразы как бесполезное переливание воды из пустого в порожнее. Маккою нет дела до того, куда идет Павел, а тот в свою очередь, очевидно, знает, где девушка, с которой он встречается. Говорить им не о чем, но они не расходятся. Может, стоит побольше узнать об этом мальчишке, чтобы убедиться, что он не обидит Джо, но организм настойчиво подсказывает, что лучше всего ему скорее убраться, иначе боль своей дочери причинит он сам.  
\- А вы?.. – неопределенно спрашивает Паша, вынимая руку из кармана и взмахивая ей перед носом доктора.  
\- Думал где бы поужинать.  
\- Пойдемте в «Точку», там неплохо готовят. И недалеко.  
Эта плохая идея. Они не приятели, не друзья, даже не коллеги. Совместный вечер не обещает быть комфортным, но «случайности не случайны», думает Маккой и соглашается. Он не надеется, что они найдут темы для разговоров. Что может быть у них общего? Джо? Студенческие будни? Биологический вид?  
Между ними разница в два, а может и все три поколения, и Леонард безнадежно пытается вспомнить, как назывался тот фильм, на который он последний раз ходил.

В кафе оказывается действительно так, как и говорил Павел: тихо, малолюдно и вкусно.  
\- Вечер четверга – не самое популярное время для застолья, - словно оправдывается он, стоит доктору высказать свои наблюдения.  
\- Ничего.

Маккой продолжает делать вид, что читает меню, даже когда заказ располагается перед ним и игнорировать его не возможно. Павел под столом качает ногой, то и дело задевая Леонарда, но так ни разу и не извиняется. Он пытается найти причину тому, почему доктор не спешит сбежать, хотя ему явно здесь не уютно.  
\- Знаете, я всегда боялся врачей. Все боятся, и я не исключение. Мне кажется, это как первичный рефлекс.  
Попытка спасти вечер неуклюжа и почти неуместна, но Маккой решает поддержать разговор.  
\- Медицина сейчас почти безболезненна, и страх перед ней нелогичный. Люди не боятся быть расщепленными на атомы транспортатором или погибнуть в открытом космосе. Так почему же они боятся тех, кто их спасает? Как по мне, это глупо.  
Чехов убирает на край стола недоеденную пасту, словно тарелка мешает их разговору и пододвигается ближе, упираясь локтями в столешницу.  
\- Скорее здесь вопрос власти. Нас пугает, что врач, незнакомый, чужой нам человек, имеет больше власти над нашим телом, чем мы сами. Это всегда пугало и будет пугать, сколько бы не прошло столетий. Не знаю, как другие виды, но мы - люди, до сих пор не чувствуем себя единым целым.  
Все делится на разум и организм, ну, и иногда душу, у кого как. От этого и страх. Конечно, мы боимся и всяких других нелогичных вещей: членистоногих, фактора Хидригса, щекотки. В человеке заложено чего-то бояться.  
Маккой хочет возразить, но возникшая, словно из ниоткуда, официантка предлагает им выбрать десерт. Приходится дать Павлу пару минут, чтобы тот определился между домашним пирогом и тирамису.  
\- А вы? – уточняет у доктора девушка.  
\- Я воздержусь.  
Когда они снова остаются наедине, Маккой все же высказывается, правда, мягче, чем планировал.  
\- Разум и душа всегда останутся с вами, Павел, ну не считая старческого маразма, конечно. Медицинские колледжи еще не выпускают врачей, способных их препарировать. Что же  
до тела, к счастью, сейчас мы можем позаботиться о нем лучше, чем пару столетий назад. От рака уже никто не умирает, как и от ВИЧ. Возможно, не будь я сам эскулапом, с опаской бы доверял кому-то другому. Но я в принципе никому не доверяю.  
Леонард замолкает, ожидая встречной реплики, но ее не следует. Чехов задумчиво комкает салфетку, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
\- Странно, никогда бы не подумал, что у вас такая тяга к философии.  
Вторая попытка дозваться к собеседнику более успешна. Паша моргает, словно спросонья, а в его руках вздрагивает крыльями бумажный журавлик-оригами.  
\- Это скорее жизненные взгляды, они у всех есть, - пожимает плечами Чехов и снова начинает качать ногой. - Я просто подумал, что мы читаем разные книги и смотрим разные фильмы, хотя я и не уверен, смотрите ли вы их вообще…  
\- Смотрю, - перебивает его доктор.  
\- Это… хорошо. Да, хорошо. Но так как я это не знал, подумал, что нужно сказать что-то универсальное или противоречивое, чтобы завязать беседу.

Леонард подзывает официантку и просит принести им счет. Расплачивается он сам, хотя Павел активно протестует. Они заключают перемирие, когда Маккой соглашается в следующий раз принять его кредиты, прекрасно отдавая отчет, что никакого следующего раза быть не должно. Этот вечер оставляет противоречивые чувства: почти детский восторг открытия и легкое разочарование.  
Но Маккой об этом не думает, шагая домой. Чехов идет рядом, больше глядя куда-то вверх, на едва заметные в отсветах города звезды, чем под ноги, и Леонард порывается спросить в одну ли им сторону, но молчит.  
Они останавливаются в паре кварталов от комплекса, где живет доктор. Павел стоит, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок, а Маккой стоит рядом, слишком близко, если подумать, и раздумывает, можно ли обойтись без рукопожатия в этот раз.  
\- Я пойду, - наконец, начинает Павел.  
\- Да, - согласно кивает доктор.  
Свет из окон корпуса ложится на волосы мальчишки медными полосами. Леонард вспоминает, что до Мириам у него была девушка с красными, как медь, волосами. Казалось, эти застывшие язычки пламени вот-вот обожгут пальцы. Она была красивой, эта девушка, и Паша…  
Доктор наклоняется вперед, задевая его плечом, ощущая тепло чужого тела. Кучерявая прядь волос касается щеки и становится слышно, как неровно дышит мальчишка.

Сквозь молчаливое согласие, заполнившее до краев воздух, прорывается резкий писк пришедшего на коммуникатор сообщения.  
\- Это мой.  
Голос у Чехова чуть сипящий, пересохший. Он достает из кармана падд и Маккой порывисто отшатывается.  
Мысли, логические цепочки, причинно-следственные связи путаются в голове доктора, словно нити в кошачьей колыбели. Сердце слишком громко стучит в ушах, поэтому он не сразу слышит вопрос.  
\- С вами все в порядке?  
\- Да. Приятно было пообщаться, Павел, - почти скороговоркой тараторит Маккой и, проигнорировав протянутую руку, сбегает.

Чехов провожает его спину понимающим взглядом и поднимается к себе.

  
[](http://hostingkartinok.com)

\- Привет, Джо. Ты сегодня рано. Решила переквалифицироваться в жаворонка?  
Чехов присаживается на скамейку и девушка, видимо в силу привычки, ближе пододвигается к нему, целуя в щеку, но не отнимает взгляда от падда.  
\- Угу, если честно, я еще не ложилась. Забежала домой переодеться и сразу сюда, - Джоанна поднимает глаза от экрана и трет переносицу.  
\- Любовная переписка? – шутит Павел, указывая на открытый чат в окне коммуникатора.  
\- Само собой. Ни минуты покоя.  
\- Тяжелое бремя популярности, я понимаю. Но, может быть, ты соизволишь выкроить в столь напряженном графике четырнадцать минут, и почтишь своим присутствием завтрак недостойного почитателя?  
Он достает из сумки яблоко и пару сэндвичей. Скорее всего, это его обед, и Джоанна обещает себе, что позже обязательно принесет ему что-нибудь взамен, но сейчас просто не может отказаться от предложения. Живот предательски бурчит в предвкушении еды.  
\- Что бы я без тебя делала? – виновато замечает девушка, впиваясь в красный бок яблока. – Кстати, почему четырнадцать минут?  
\- Не так банально.  
Джоанна думает, что, наверное, сделала самый правильный выбор за последние годы, когда приняла безумное предложение Чехова.

\- Папа обмолвился, что вы вместе ужинали. У меня не было времени выпытывать подробности, а он молчал, как шпион на допросе. Спросил только, хорошо ли ты себя чувствуешь. Ты заболел?  
\- Нет, все в норме. Просто слишком сильно переживал, что наговорю ему всякой ерунды. Твой отец, наверное, теперь считает меня заторможенным, если не вовсе умственно отсталым. И если он вдруг станет утверждать, что твой парень – идиот, знай - у него есть на это веские причины.  
\- Успокойся, - отмахивается Джоанна. – Я знаю, как папа бывает невыносим. И не стану говорить, что он только иногда такой. Неправда. Он сложный человек, немного грубый, бестактный, и мне порой кажется, что он родился в другом столетии, а сюда попал случайно. Но он не из тех, кто будет делать поспешные выводы и вешать ярлыки. Да, он дотошный – но это издержки профессии. Зато никогда не оставит друзей в беде. Еще он немного старомодный, но безумно романтичный. Хотя, конечно, никогда в этом не признается…  
\- У меня ощущение, что ты его сватаешь, - недоверчиво косится на нее Павел.  
\- Иди ты, - беззлобно огрызается Джо. – Это извинения. Думаю, ты не так хотел провести вечер.  
\- Не страшно. Он конечно у тебя циник, каких свет не видывал, но мне было не так скучно, как тебе кажется.  
\- Черт, он, наверное, рассказывал про свою медицинскую практику. Кстати, я тебя вчера не разбудила своим сообщением?  
\- Типа того, - уходит от ответа Чехов. Он не имеет права упрекать ее в том, что она разрушила какой-то странный и даже удивительный момент, который вряд ли когда-то повторится.  
Джоанна собирает оставшийся на скамейке после завтрака мусор, заботливо стряхивая пару крошек с воротника Павла. Он смотрит, как ее узкие ладошки порхают по его плечам, и думает, поняла бы она, признайся он, что ее отец и есть тот самый человек, при взгляде на которого у него подгибаются колени? Тот самый незнакомец, о котором он ей рассказывал. Смогла бы она его простить за то, что он хотел сделать, но так и не решился?  
\- Выдыхай бобер, тебе на занятие пора, - она целует его на прощание, и Чехов словно просыпается. Сухие губы Джо как и раньше пахнут клубникой, ее поцелуи такие же нежные и немного резкие. Все такое знакомое и привычное, что может быть, вчерашний вечер ему действительно просто приснился?

  
[](http://hostingkartinok.com)

Следующая встреча настигает их, как лавина. Неизбежное столкновение, которое не может оказаться случайностью, хотя бы потому, что Леонард целенаправленно ищет мальчишку.  
\- Эй, Павел, - в этот раз первым окликает его Маккой. - Хотел бы с вами поговорить.  
Он не собирается расшаркиваться и вести задушевные беседы. Уже не собирается. Еще вчера он силился понять, что происходит. Почему той ночью, после ужина, ему пришлось стоять в душе под струей холодной воды, пытаясь успокоиться и унять взбесившуюся, словно у подростка, фантазию. Тогда он так и не смог прикоснуться к себе, потому что это показалось ему абсолютным, полным безумием. Хотеть кого-то так сильно. Хотеть мужчину. Нет, это никак не входило в его привычный ритм жизни.

Еще несколько дней назад он хотел просто поговорить с Павлом, чтобы прекратить это, расставить все точки над «i», не особо задумываясь о том, что думает на этот счет сам мальчишка. Эта ситуация не могла принести им обоим ничего, кроме проблем. Больших проблем.  
Но это было до того, как Леонард случайно узнал, что никакой Павел не учится с его дочерью ни на курс старше, ни на ее специальности вообще. И теперь у него были совершенно другие вопросы.  
\- Здравствуйте, доктор Маккой.  
Чехов послушно оборачивается на недружелюбное приветствие. В его походке и движениях нет какой-то необычной грации, за эти дни у него не изменился ни цвет кожи, ни разрез глаз. Он все такой же чуть нескладный и кудрявый. Но стоит ему повернуться, и Маккой забывает слова, как подросток, застуканный мамой за порно-журналом.  
Мальчишка смотрит на него без улыбки, словно уже обо всем догадывается. И Леонарду становится не по себе, под этим внимательным напряженным взглядом, как будто это он лгал и теперь не заслуживает доверия.  
\- Пойдемте в тихое место, Павел.  
Юноша кивает и идет вслед за Маккоем к тренировочным площадкам.

В середине дня здесь тихо. Каменные ступени еще не покрыты землей, травой или глиной, имитирующей самые распространенные пейзажи отдаленных планет, и нагретые солнцем они почти обжигают сквозь одежду.  
Чехов жмурится от слишком яркого света и, в конечном итоге, достает из сумки потертую кепку с непонятной Маккою аббревиатурой.  
\- Насколько я знаю, у Джо все в порядке. Значит дело в другом, я прав?  
\- Мне безразлично, как вы относитесь ко мне лично, Павел, - пространно начинает Маккой. - Но моя дочь заслуживает честности.  
\- Конечно. Но вы сейчас станете обвинять меня в нечестности по отношению к ней? - мальчишка смотрит на него недоуменно, и Леонард понимает, что начал как-то не так. - Или по отношению к себе?  
\- Вы солгали насчет своей специальности.  
\- А вы хотели задать несколько вопросов по космобиологии, доктор Маккой? – перебивает его Павел, и сам же отвечает: - Вряд ли. Но прежде чем вы скажите это сакраментальное “стоит ли верить всему остальному”, вспомните, лично я не говорил вам ни о своем профиле, ни о возрасте, ни о статусе, ни о чем-либо еще.  
\- Значит, вы оба от меня что-то скрываете? - озвучивает вывод Чехова Маккой и чувствует, словно снова попал на на лекции по основам анатомии у профессора Ру. Она так же подталкивал своего студента, когда тот не мог самостоятельно выявить закономерность и прийти к нужному итогу. Леонарду кажется, что если он посмотрит сейчас в глаза собеседнику, то увидит профессорский, чуть лукавый прищур. Но из-под козырька Пашиной кепки видны только губы и кончик носа.  
\- Вам стоит запомнить одно, доктор, от вашей дочери мне скрывать нечего. Я ее не предавал и не предам, чтобы вы ни думали.  
\- Тогда к чему эти игры? Эти недомолвки и глупая ложь, которая лежит на поверхности, стоит только задать пару правильных вопросов?  
\- Конфиденциальность. Право на личную свободу. Вам знакомы эти понятия?  
Павел мастерски ускользает от прямых ответов, словно ведет ялик через пояс астероидов - ловко и быстро.  
\- Это касается Джоанны, - настаивает Маккой, но чувствует себя уже как-то глупо.  
\- У вашей дочери есть своя жизнь, - отрезает юноша.  
И он прав, черти его дери! Доктор признает это, хотя бы и про себя, но какая-то непонятная обида не дает ему остановиться.  
\- И все же кто вы, Павел, если не космобиолог? Лингвист? Инженер?  
\- Чуть левее чем... - подсказывает Чехов, и эта безобидная шутка неожиданно выводит Маккоя из себя.  
\- Так сложно ответить на прямой вопрос? - доктор рывком сдергивают с Павла бейсболку, и приподнимает его голову, надавливая под подбородок, чтобы он наконец посмотрел в глаза. - Я не спрашиваю об остальном.  
\- Остальном?  
\- Ты младше ее, я это уже понял.  
\- Не в возрасте дело, - отмахивается Паша, словно слышит этот аргумент по несколько раз ко дню. Он не вырывается, не отталкивает доктора, позволяя ему удерживать себя в столь неудобном положении, словно нашкодившего котенка. - В прошлую встречу вы обещали не препарировать мой разум. И душу. Так отчего же вы не держите своих обещаний?  
Еще один маневр.  
\- А вы свои держите? - повышает голос Маккой. - Впрочем, это действительно не мое дело. У каждого есть право на секреты, на скелеты в шкафу, на “орионский табак” под матрасом, я понимаю. Но запомните одно, Павел, - доктор резко отпускает его и мальчишка по инерции несколько раз кивает китайским болванчиком, словно заранее соглашаясь. - Держитесь от моей дочери подальше.  
Маккой ждет возражений, он готов к тому, что завяжется спор, у него наготове десяток весьма весомых аргументов, но Павел молчит. Смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову к плечу, как большая лупоглазая птица, и продолжает молчать.

А потом, когда Леонард пытается понять, что делать с этим непогашенным напряжением, Чехов кладет свою руку ему на затылок и целует.  
Поцелуй удивительно спокойный, словно еще несколько дней назад они не вздрагивали от простого рукопожатия. Павел не давит, не старается завоевать новые территории, взять нахрапом. Но он настойчив, и Маккой поддается, размыкая зубы, позволяя чужому языку коснуться неба, пробуя его сам, будто конфету. Он закрывает глаза, наклоняясь ближе, кладя руку на плечо, как вдруг все заканчивается. Мальчишка вздрагивает, вырываясь из его недо-объятья, и уходит. Он уходит медленно чеканя шаг, не оставляя Леонарду возможности себя остановить, даже если бы тот захотел.  
Последние слово, к удивлению доктора, остается за ним.  
Но это его уже не радует.

  
[](http://hostingkartinok.com)

Леонард осознает, что их ссора какая-то глупая, бессмысленная и абсолютно несвоевременная. Впрочем, хуже времени придумать просто не возможно.  
Этим утром он получил распределение и через три дня должен улетать. Джо еще пропадает за городом, занимаясь своими расчетами. Сообщать ей об этом через сеть Маккою кажется неправильным, и он ждет ее возвращения.  
Несколько раз доктор порывается написать Павлу, но дальше, чем за официальное “здравствуйте” он не продвигается.

Чехов ничего не пишет. Он с полчаса мнется под дверью семейства Маккоев, пока, наконец, не решается оповестить хозяев о своем приходе.  
\- Ты... вы... - Маккой путается в словах и интонациях.  
Он определенно удивлен этому визиту, хотя и ожидал, что тот состоится. В его голове мысль только о том, что он никогда-никогда-никогда не должен пустить мальчишку дальше порога. Иначе произойдет что-то непоправимое. Непреодолимое.  
\- Доктор, - кивает Чехов и молчит, словно это Маккой пришел к нему, а не наоборот.  
\- Джоанны нет.  
\- Я знаю.  
Вот она - точка невозвращения.  
И Леонард на мгновение чувствует себя Цезарем, что вступил в воды Рубикона. Но готов ли он сказать свое «ālea jacta est»* и ответить сполна за то, что принесет его решение?  
Кто из них делает первый шаг не так уж важно. Они движутся навстречу друг другу, как в замедленной съемке, словно через толщу песка. Секунды застывают, виснут в воздухе, руки и ноги кажутся попавшими в паутину, вязкую и тягучую. А потом время обрушивается на них со всей силой, подгоняя, захлестывая, заставляя задыхаться от собственных поцелуев.  
\- У меня никогда такого не было, - Леонард произносит это вслух, потому что понимает - они не смогут остановиться.  
Карфаген пал и ему не вернуть былого величия.  
\- У меня тоже.  
Маккой верит. Потому что такое, наверное, бывает только в дурацких фильмах, где режиссеру не хватает денег на толковый сценарий. Это не любовь, не страсть, - жажда, почти животная похоть. Желание, за которое он себя ненавидит, может заставить его сейчас ползать за Павлом, унижаясь и умоляя, ради возможности прикоснуться. Но тот чересчур поглощен поцелуями, чтобы воспользоваться этим.  
\- Совсем не было, - хрипит Маккой. – С мужчиной.  
Это тоже важно. Потому что хочется сохранить в себе что-то человеческое, не отданное в угоду непреодолимой слабости и звериным инстинктам. Забота, пусть даже в столь извращенной форме.  
\- Я сам, - Чехов кивает, - для тебя ничего нового.  
Мальчишка пытается пошутить, но выходит скорее неловко. Его пальцы дрожат,соскальзывают, руки путаются в рукавах, и Маккой понимает, что они оба безвозвратно теряют контроль.  
Раздеваться слишком долго. У них нет этого времени, способного остудить их пыл.  
Ворот рубашки доктора трещит, оставаясь в пальцах Павла бесполезным накрахмаленным куском ткани. Он дергает юношу на себя, прижимая сильнее.  
Они оба неудержимы и очень агрессивны. На шее Чехова появляется пара укусов, а у Маккоя почти разодрано зубами плечо. Это та ласка, на которую их хватает.  
\- Секунду, простите... - лепечет Павел, отстраняясь, чтобы стянуть с себя джинсы, следом за которыми тянется бельем. Его напряженный член подрагивает, оставляя на животе влажные следы.  
Маккой готов прямо сейчас упасть на колени перед ним и взять его в рот. Это самое низменное, что он когда-либо чувствовал, и самое желанное.  
Но Павел будто не видит его безумия, он неловко ощупывает карманы откинутых с поля военных действий джинсов и немного успокаивается только когда в его руках оказывается тюбик смазки. Специальной, не медицинской, мимолетно думает Маккой. Интересно, при таком бойфренде есть ли еще что-то, чего не знает его дочь?  
Эта крамольная мысль, слишком реальная, слишком здравая - отрезвляет, но только на секунду. Это _ее_ парень, доктор Маккой, не ваш, но разве это имеет хоть какое-то значение? Ему придется гореть в собственном аду и навсегда возненавидеть себя? Пусть. Отступать уже поздно. Не сейчас, когда Павел, перед ним явно знает, что делает.  
\- Не закрывайся, – Леонард облизывает губы, не до конца осознавая о чем сейчас просит. Это совершенно ужасно – так желать. Но еще страшнее не иметь сил отвернутся, жадно наблюдая, как Чехов пальцами растягивает сам себя, прикрыв глаза.  
Он ничего не говорит, не приглашает, не пытается снова пошутить. Он цепко сжимает зубы, сдерживая невольный всхлип, и Маккою не нужно большего.  
Доктор входит в него неловко, Павел слишком тугой и непривычный. Ему, наверное, даже больно.  
Мальчишка невольно открывает рот и тяжело дышит, но звуков нет. Нет всхлипов, стонов, ничего – только оглушающая тишина вокруг, словно уши забиты ватой. Тишина и сильный-сильный стук в голове, не совпадающий с биением сердца.  
Павел изгибается под ним, упираясь руками в стену, и Маккой вколачивается в него, больше не о чем не задумываясь. Он не знает – они занимаются сексом – 5 секунд или 5 часов, время существует в отдельной реальности. Чехов вскрикивает первый раз, оглушительно громко, как ребенок впервые глотнувший воздуха, и кончает. Он дергается, болезненно врезаясь локтем в ребра доктора, и чертыхается, ни скупясь на русско-американский слэнг.  
Маккой отпускает его, отступает, цепляясь онемевшими пальцами за стену, и они оба сползают на пол.  
Освобождение странное, приносящее с собой скорее внутреннее облегчение, чем пустоту.

Чехов сидит рядом с ним в одной футболке и кедах. Это смешно, так же как смешны его носки, всклокоченная челка и маленькие, кажущиеся сейчас малиновыми, уши.  
Маккой позволяет себе улыбнутся, вместо того, чтобы застегивать ширинку и думать, что делать дальше.  
«Ну и кто теперь я?» - единственная мысль, которая никак не желает оставить его голову. Доктор Леонард Маккой никогда не стал бы спать с мужчиной… своей дочери.  
\- Не говори ей, что мы ссорились, - глупее просьбы сейчас невозможно придумать, даже приложи Маккой к этому все оставшиеся силы.  
\- Не буду ни о чем говорить, - честно обещает Павел. - Я приму душ? Хотя нет, я лучше пойду.  
Доктор кивает, потом отрицательно машет головой, потом снова кивает, окончательно запутавшись. Ему бы чувствовать себя донельзя паршиво, но организм выдает только чувство удовлетворения и усталости.  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает он Чехову на все предложения сразу.  
Павел натягивает джинсы и смотрит на него с улыбкой.  
\- Вид у вас доктор, поеб... потрепанный.  
\- На себя посмотри, - говорит Леонард, которому почему-то становится все легче, когда должно быть наоборот. – У меня есть просьба.  
\- Мм…?  
\- Присмотри за ней.  
Если откинуть все лишнее, все что они наговорили друг другу, все что они натворили сегодня и то, что случилось вчера, это единственное, что стоит внимания.  
\- Я теперь не могу этого обещать.  
\- Прошу, - он плюет на все и совсем легко касается губами рта Павла.

Образ удивленной Джоанны, испуганно замершей в дверях, кажется, застывает на сетчатке навечно.

[ ](http://hostingkartinok.com)

\- Не веди себя, как ребенок!  
Чехов готов выломать эту чертову дверь, потому что глупо сидеть вот так, под собственной комнатой в общежитии. Но платить за нее нечем, да и Джоанна имеет полное право запираться от него, если подумать.  
\- Ты меня предал!  
\- Не утрируй.  
\- Я утрирую?!  
Рассерженное лицо девушки на мгновенье показывается в дверном проеме.  
\- Ты целовал моего отца! Моего отца. Я даже не знаю, что больше меня сейчас угнетает – то, что ты изменил мне, или то, что ты изменил его.  
\- Ну, если ты так хочешь точности, то это он целовал меня… А я ему… Нет, подожди… Черт! Все было несколько…  
\- Отлично! – Джоанна распахивает дверь шире, и, наверное, их теперь слышно на весь коридор. – Он трахал моего отца, прекрасно.  
\- Вообще-то он меня, - поправляет Павел. Подобное уточнение глупо, но сегодня день глупых разговоров, и он просто придерживается традиций.  
\- Утешил! – она снова хлопает дверью, на сей раз чуть не защемив ему пальцы.  
\- Прости… это вышло. Черт! Да я не знаю, как это вышло. По-моему, мы просто не могли ничего с этим поделать.  
\- По-твоему?! Ты знал, что меня нет дома. Ты сам к нему пошел. Это твоя вина.  
\- Ну, я и не отрицаю, - Паша опирается на дверь, и падает в комнату, обнаруживая, та не заперта.  
\- Он не разговаривает со мной, - Джоанна сидит на подоконнике и жует яблоко, которое он приготовил себе на обед. Ее нога едва касается пола. – И это, по его мнению, я знаю только о поцелуе. Хотя увидев, как болтаются твои брюки, и оценив его изувеченную шею, сложно было не догадаться. Ах, да, еще воротник. Кстати, ту рубашку я подарила ему на день рождения, а теперь твоими усилиями ей место разве что в ящике для вторсырья, тогда как папа похож на жертву изголодавшегося упыря.  
Чехов садится рядом у стены, наблюдая, как искусственный метроном качается не в такт.  
\- Прости, – он не знает, что обычно говорят в таких ситуациях. В библиотеке есть пособия с темами «Что делать если вы предали чужое доверие», «Как вернуть к себе расположение друзей», но не одной на тему «Я переспал с отцом моей девушки, как теперь себя вести». – Знаешь, по-моему, это ты должна сейчас не разговаривать с ним.  
\- Он считает, что я умышленно говорю, что все хорошо, а сама его презираю.  
\- А ты презираешь?  
\- Нет, конечно!  
\- Ну, тогда у вас в семье просто принято додумывать друг за друга.  
Джоанна пропускает его комментарий мимо ушей.  
\- Знаешь, я всегда знала, что отец способен меня удивить, но ты…  
Паша пожимает плечами. Что тут скажешь?  
\- Я же ничего не обещал с самого начала.  
\- Но ты должен был играть роль моего парня, а не коварного соблазнителя.  
\- Я играл. Я все еще играю. Слушай, ты должна сказать ему правду, ты представляешь, какой скотиной он себя чувствует?  
\- Сомневаюсь, что от такой правды, ему полегчает, - качает головой Джоанна, метко отсылая огрызок в корзину. - Он все еще не простил маму, ушедшую от него к другой женщине. Думаешь, он спокойно отнесется к тому, что его благовоспитанная дочь, даже не попробовав завязать нормальные, гетеросексуальные отношения, решила пойти по ее стопам?  
\- Ну, ему-то теперь есть с чем сравнить эти “нормальные отношения”, - Павел ободряюще гладит ее по щиколотке. Джо не любит всех этих ритуальных действ с объятьями и похлопываниями. - Глупо будет тебя в чем-то обвинить, после всего произошедшего. Все наладится. Знаешь, он попросил присматривать за тобой, но, кажется, моя кандидатура не слишком хороша для этого.  
\- Я так и подумала. Хотя как оказалось, это за ним нужен присмотр, - Джо переводит взгляд на Пашу. - Но как так вышло?  
Сквозь ее невозмутимость то и дело проскальзывает настоящее напряжение. Джоанна шокирована, хотя старается не показывать этого. Павел тоже. Но они оба не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем, как, наверное, удивлен и озадачен ее отец.  
\- Он оказался тем самым мужчиной, о котором я говорил. И когда я понял, что это твой отец… Черт. Я думал, что с этим справлюсь. Это же был отец _моей_ девушки.  
\- Он и есть.  
\- Ну да.  
Чехов думает, что сейчас бы не отказался от яблока, и закрывает глаза. В первую встречу он сбросил ощущение тепла и нарастающего желания сразу. Это была ничего не значащая ерунда. И возможно спермотоксикоз. Все что угодно. Ему было стыдно. Как подросток, в самом деле.  
Но чувство не прошло. Оно преследовало, било в лоб и толкало искать новой встречи.  
\- Я просто не знал, с чем предстоит бороться. Никогда такого не испытывал, - признается Павел. - Это не симпатия, что-то более животное.  
\- Химия, - кивает Джоанна. – Кажется, этим словом любят кидаться.  
\- Всегда говорил, что химия больше, чем страсть. А теперь не уверен, стоит ли радоваться обретенным доказательствам.  
\- То есть ты не любишь его?  
Чехов снова пожимает плечами. И он, в самом деле, не знает ответа. Как можно любить того, кого совсем не знаешь? Но как можно не любить Маккоя, зная его хотя бы час?  
\- А ведь вы были бы неплохой парой,- обрывает его размышления Джо.  
\- Опять нас сватаешь?  
\- Ему нужен кто-то.  
\- Вряд ли мужчина.  
\- А может, это семейное? – невесело шутит она. Но Павел предпочитает не отвечать на риторические вопросы.

[ ](http://hostingkartinok.com)

\- Наш аэрофоб все же прибыл. Добро пожаловать на борт, Боунс, - усмехается молодой капитан Джим Кирк, приветствуя Маккоя в сверкающем чистотой внутреннем ангаре корабля. Доктор выглядит неважно, слишком бледный и слишком нервный, но его сухопутная работа подошла к концу, и шаттл лишние сутки ждал, чтобы доставить его на борт Энтерпрайз и отправить в миссию. Новые земли, новые исследования. Новые болячки, да. Никак случайных шагов и необдуманных решений.  
\- Иди к черту, Джим, - ласково откликается Маккой, выходя из шаттла и оценивая масштаб своего нового дома на ближайшие несколько лет.  
\- Прости, мне сейчас нужно закончить последние приготовления, - немного виновато отзывается Джим. – Но я обязательно познакомлю тебя с этой красавицей позже.  
Маккой обреченно закатывает глаза, понимая, что речь идет явно не о его новой подружке, и с врачебной точки зрения оценивая последствия подобной привязанности для капитана.  
\- В общем, располагайся пока. Наш навигатор проводит тебя в каюту. И в медотсек. Куда захочешь, - Кирк кивает куда-то в сторону, и Маккой инстинктивно поворачивается следом.  
Напротив, в униформе Звездного флота стоит Павел, собственной персоной.  
\- Доктор, - мальчишка уверенно протягивает ему руку, предлагая расставить сразу все на свои места.- Я – энсин Павел Чехов, навигатор этого корабля.  
«Чуть левее, чем космобиолог, значит», - хмыкает Маккой.  
– Мы знакомы, - вдруг признается он, и Чехов теряется, никак не ожидавший такого поворота событий.  
\- Боунс? – оживляется за его спиной Кирк.  
\- Молчи, Джим.  
\- Брось, я тебе и слова против не скажу. Ты же знаешь, я играю за обе команды.  
\- Он тоже, - кивает Леонард в сторону Чехова, уходящего к верхним палубам неспешно, чтобы доктор мог поспеть за ним.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь?  
\- Он парень моей дочери.  
\- Бывший? – в силу природного любопытства уточняет капитан.  
Маккой неопределенно пожимает плечами.

У них в запасе есть пять лет, чтобы в этом разобраться.

**Author's Note:**

> * «ālea jacta est» - (лат. «жребий брошен») — фраза, которую, как считается, произнёс Юлий Цезарь при переходе пограничной реки Рубикон.


End file.
